


the black amnesias of heaven

by tigriswolf



Series: comment_fic drabbles [157]
Category: Push (2009), The Losers (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Gen, Secret Identity, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 06:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick Grant and Cassie Holmes cease to be on a chilly autumn day. Jake and Jessica Jensen, though, are found in a wrecked car.</p><p>[There is always a war.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	the black amnesias of heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Title: the black amnesias of heaven  
> Fandom: Push/Losers movieverse  
> Disclaimer: not my characters; title from Sylvia Plath  
> Warnings: AU for Losers; future!fic for both  
> Pairings: none stated  
> Rating: PG  
> Wordcount: 340  
> Point of view: third  
> Prompt: Push/Losers, Jensen(&/ author's choice), Jensen is really a mind wiped Nick Grant hiding from Division

Kira knew that if Nick remembered, he'd always be fighting and he'd get himself killed. He was too impulsive, even though he meant well, and it would only end badly.

"This isn't what I wanted!" Cassie shouted at her. "You've destroyed him!"

Cassie wouldn't listen to any explanation, would only ever see Kira's actions as betrayal, and she'd go out to do something stupid, intentions as good as Nick's had always been, so Kira really didn't have a choice.

o0o

Nick Grant and Cassie Holmes cease to be on a chilly autumn day. Jake and Jessica Jensen, though, are found in a wrecked car, and Kira's plan backfires because there is always a war.

Neither Jake nor Jessica remember a thing from before that chilly autumn day, but Jake has an affinity for technology and weapons, and Jessica's hunches usually prove true.

A month after they wake up shielding each other from a crash, Jessica tells Jake to enlist. He doesn't want to leave the woman who seems to be the only family he has, his little sister, but she says, _trust me_.

He does trust her, far more than he trusts himself. And when he eventually ends up in Colonel Clay's unit, and then they're framed and betrayed, and then Max gets involved in something called Division and a wall Jake never knew about comes crashing down in his mind—

Cassie, he thinks as he tosses aside an entire security force blocking his way to Cougar and Pooch. Suddenly, the world is sharp and bright and he knows where everything is. He had raw power as Nick, but Jake taught him precision and control, and together, _together_ , Nick and Jake are goddamned unstoppable.

He saves his team and then uses a stolen phone to call his sister. "Nick," she sobs, "fuck, _Nick_."

Whatever Kira thought she was doing, it completely backfired. And Nick will tear apart Division, some day, after Jake has destroyed Max.

First, though, he needs to convince Clay that Jessica should travel with them from now on.


End file.
